<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words Of Encouragement (The G-Man x NB Reader) by EmpW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751292">Words Of Encouragement (The G-Man x NB Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpW/pseuds/EmpW'>EmpW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As it is they already bang on a tram, He/It pronouns, If I write another x G-Man fic it'll get weirder i promise, Mind Manipulation, Other, Smut, implied established relationship, request, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpW/pseuds/EmpW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>x Reader request originally posted on my blog @reallyintouglyfos on tumblr. </p><p> </p><p>While heading home from your shift as an equipment technician for Black Mesa, you encounter a mysterious stranger on the tram. </p><p>But the familiarity of his voice leads you to wonder just how unfamiliar you are with him after all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The G-Man x Reader, The G-Man/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words Of Encouragement (The G-Man x NB Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tram was a ghost town as Y/N traveled to the black Mesa dormitories. It fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeves as the stops whizzed past, and y/n was eager to leave behind the hazardous day at work that had left him completely exhausted. </p><p>Had y/n known the level of risk that came with being an equipment technician at the compound, he never would’ve accepted the job- no amount of money would’ve convinced him, but now he felt as if it was stuck in his current position for the time being. </p><p>Sighing, Y/N looked out the window at the quickly moving scenery, but was shocked to see that the tram had stopped.</p><p>“That’s weird…” he thought to himself. Usually the train had an annoying tendency to make abrupt stops that would nearly throw Y/N out of it’s seat- wouldn’t he have noticed if it had pulled up to another stop? It heard the sound of the tram's door open, and assumed that it would be a service worker apologizing for the sudden halt of travel. </p><p>Instead, a tall thin man with gaunt cheeks stepped onto the train. He was impeccably dressed, and when he noticed Y/N’s attention on him, he smiled. </p><p>“Good evening, I hope this isn’t a bad time to stop by and...chat.” The man said, setting his suitcase down on a nearby seat. </p><p>“I’m sure you were beginning to wonder when we would finally be able to meet in the flesh, no doubt you recognize me.” </p><p>As the man spoke, Y/N tried desperately to place the voice of the stranger. Something about the way he spoke had a distinct disjointedness to it- and despite not being able to remember where he had heard it, Y/N felt a sense of familiarity as he listened. </p><p>Surely the stranger didn’t work at Black Mesa? Y/N had been a recent acquisition for the research facility, and hoping to offset this it had gone out of his way to familiarize himself with the regular staff. He’d be able to place a name to the face if they had met before during work hours… right? </p><p>“Look buddy, I don’t know who you think I am but-” Y/N began tersely. </p><p>“-Well of course I know who you are Y/N. You were employed under my explicit recommendations after all. Though I do understand your confusion...This is the first time we’ve communicated while you’ve been awake.” The man replied cryptically, cool blue eyes piercing as it reflected the dim lights of the train car. </p><p>Y/N began to grow wary of the stranger, and the claustrophobic nature of being nearly alone with him in a dark tunnel, stopped on the tracks, certainly wasn’t helping.  He looked to the driver’s seat only to see it empty when there was no doubt someone controlling the vehicle when Y/N had boarded. </p><p>“Y/N… you look rather perturbed. I had hoped you would be happier to see me considering our...standing.” The well dressed stranger had a twinge of disappointment in his otherwise monotone voice. </p><p>It was then Y/N realized the reason why the stranger’s voice was so distinguishable- he had heard it talk to him many times, a gentle encouragement when it was alone. One that had talked him through some of his most vulnerable and intimate moments. A voice that gently greeted him in the morning, and soothed his deepest insecurities before it slept. The voice that had led him to Black Mesa, and guided Y/N on the path to stability. </p><p>“You’re the Hope Guy?” Y/N asked, feeling somewhat embarrassed to be using the informal nickname it had given the disembodied voice. Especially now that it was able to speak with him face to face. </p><p>The tall thin man chuckled, eyes twinkling with the satisfaction that Y/N was now able to remember who he was. </p><p>“Yes, that wonderful nickname you have given me. I am... him. Do you know why I am here Y/N?” </p><p>Y/N shook its head mutely, still not completely able to comprehend the bizarre nature of the situation he was currently in. Perhaps this was a dream, and he had fallen asleep on the way back home. </p><p>The stranger took a few steps toward Y/N, his steps stiff and deliberate- as if his legs were unused to being walked with. </p><p>“I am here to reward you for being such an obedient and valuable asset to my employers.” He answered. “But, I do admit I had a secondary, and more personal reason for visiting you as well.” </p><p>Y/N felt it’s cheeks flush slightly, the omnipotence the man’s voice possessed made some of the more...intimate times he had spoken to Y/N seem inappropriate in hindsight. He wondered if the sleep deprived “I love you’s” to the voice had been noted by the stranger during their chats. Not to mention the amount of times Y/N had semi-joked to colleagues about finding the disembodied voice attractive, and wondering aloud whether it was the thoughts of his future soulmate. </p><p>It had spent many a long night simply chatting away with the mysterious voice, and in that time had come to think of him as one of his closest confidants- although he’d feel a little strange to admit it out loud. When work colleagues would ask about who the special someone was in Y/N’s life it found itself thinking of that level-headed and collected voice it’d grown so fond of. There had been a couple times where Y/N had been certain the voice reciprocated it’s feelings, in his own strange way. </p><p>Now here he was, the subject of many a lovelorn sigh and romantic daydream on Y/N’s part, in front of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I can see what you’re imagining Y/N… there’s no need to be shy with me. We’re completely hidden from...potential voyeurs here.” He smiled, causing Y/N’s blush to spread considerably. </p><p>“Oh god, you can totally read my thoughts.” Y/N blurted out. </p><p>The man chuckled again, amused by Y/N’s attempts to get a handle on the situation. He found it endearing. </p><p>“I know more about you than you could imagine. I know your every wish, your every dream…..every desire.” </p><p>Y/N shivered at the way the man’s voice hissed the S sounds in the word “Desire”. If this was a dream, Y/N was desperate to find out how it ended. It prayed that his stop on the train was still hours away in the real world. </p><p>“Allow me to show you my...gratitude Y/N. Come to me, embrace me the way you’ve always imagined embracing me.” </p><p>The man held out his arms, and no longer able to deprive himself of his fantasy, Y/N leapt to his feet to fill the air between them. </p><p>The stranger placed a gentle kiss on Y/N’s neck, lips cold but soft and inviting. He continued to plant otherworldly kisses along Y/N’s exposed skin, and used his thin fingers to gently pull at the technician's collar, wanting to taste more. </p><p>Y/N moaned quietly at the wonderful feeling, beginning to sweat as its need for the stranger's touch grew more and more apparent. </p><p>The well dressed man’s touch was firm and persuasive as his hands travelled up and down Y/N’s back, creating goosebumps in their wake. He then rested them on the back of his scalp, hands tangling themselves into Y/N’s hair. Taking the hint presented to him Y/N inched his face closer to the stranger’s, parting his lips slightly in anticipation for a kiss. The stranger happily closed the gap between them, and after experimenting with small kisses one after the other, they quickly deepened, growing sloppier and more intense as Y/N and the stranger grew more and more comfortable with each other. </p><p>Y/N felt its mouth fill with the stranger’s tongue, and struggled to catch his breath as it pushed further and further into him. He pulled back to gasp for air, catching the stranger’s glowing eyes luridly gazing back at him as he did so. </p><p>“I can see the salacious thoughts you’re having Y/N….I would be more than capable of indulging them for you.” The well dressed man offered, the collected way he spoke contrasting greatly with the nature of the conversation. </p><p>“Please do..” Y/N breathed, with every bit of its body aching with need. </p><p>“Wonderful…” </p><p>The man positioned himself behind Y/N, pushing a newly formed erection against him as he began to tug the mechanics pants down. Y/N groaned, and could feel the man smirking slightly against his skin as he reached around to play with Y/N’s genitals. </p><p>“I knew I made a wise choice choosing you Y/N..” The stranger purred into his ear. “I imagine that our camaraderie will prove to be...very beneficial indeed. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this for us…”</p><p>“M-Me too!” Y/N gasped, as the stranger's hands adeptly began to get him off, causing it’s core to grow more and more heated. “I’d always h-hoped you’d, you’d-” </p><p>The well dressed man began to touch Y/N more aggressively, causing its sentence to be cut off by a strangled moan. </p><p>“You’re quite noisy aren’t you? I appreciate it, hearing you enjoy my touch brings me great pleasure” The man teased, biting Y/N’s neck lightly. </p><p>“H-How are you so GOOD at this?” Y/N asked, getting closer and closer to climax as the stranger toyed with him. </p><p>“My my Y/N, didn’t I already explain that I know everything about you?” He picked up his pace, and Y/N felt his knees buckle as he struggled to contain himself. </p><p>“That information includes the perfect way to touch you.” The man explained. As if timed to emphasize his point, Y/N orgasmed shortly after, body shaking and shivering as he loudly finished. </p><p>Satisfied with this, the man kissed Y/N gently across its shoulders as he slowly worked him down from his euphoric peak. Then he gently turned Y/N in his arms and guided him back to his seat on the tram, The man taking his own next to Y/N. </p><p>“Don’t you need me to help you too?” Y/N asked, thinking about the prominent erection it had felt when they began. </p><p>“So eager… I’m afraid our time together must come to an end for now Y/N. But don’t worry- this is far from the last you’ll see of me.” </p><p>With a final kiss, you suddenly felt the tram jerk violently. </p><p>The driver announced the arrival at the Black Mesa Dormitories, and looking to see if the stranger was still there Y/N found that he was alone on the train once more. </p><p>Disappointed, Y/N absently ghosted the part of his neck where the Stranger had kissed and bit at him…</p><p>And felt teeth marks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>